An unepected Roma-nce
by Fat Cat Productions
Summary: Apparently two people who lost their hubbies find new ones.. eachother. Romano is a cutter and America is suicidal Suicidal!America and Suicidal!Romano... rated t for everyones hateable italian
1. Chapter 1

Romano inhaled deeply before stretching away the grogginess that overwhelmed loveless day. Another day regretting his break up with Spain. Why did Spain have to make things so difficult?

Romano remembers the first time showing his emotions to Spain. The first time showing anything but hate and anger.

_'Espana, can i ask you something?' __** 'Of course mi tomato' '**__alright then ... Espana I have feelings for you deeper than brother or a parent figure.. te amo tomato bastard... _Spain had shown no suprise on his face, just a wide grin and a bear hug _'didn't you hear me bastard?' __**'Of course I did, mi lovino' **_and with that Spain moved his face inches away from Romano's and said ' Ti amo, mi tomato' And kissed. Romano suddenly deepened the kiss. Now they were both enraptured by the breath taking kiss they shared, Spain started to hug Romano tighter and they had to break away to breathe. _**" Back to my place, lovi~'' **_ Romano only nodded. '_What incredible sex' _Romano thought.

But that was the past, this was the future. Romano wasn't a wimpy crybaby like his fratello was. ... this reminded him of all the comparisons that people made between him and Italy. "why is Italy better at drawing than you' 'stay away from Roma, Italia, I don't want his bitterness rubbing off on you'' 'why didn't you fade? ''No one calls you Italy, because you're not,' 'you're exactly like Prussia,' 'a nation that should die because it's worthless' that's all Romano was. Worthless. A worthless, unloved and unloving piece of shit bastard brother called Romano, A personification that should be dead.

''Why does everything I love leave me?'' Romano asked no one **Because you are incapable of love, you vulgar, foul mouthed pathetic excuse for a dumbass nation. Just die already**' The voice was right, he was all of those things.

The next few World meetings were unsucsessful, but Romano just wanted to be noticed. No one even thought about him.

"Gah! damn you peice of shot nation.'' Romano cursed at himself for being weak, for feeling heartache, for feeling pain in general. he hoped his fratello didn't see his scars. The ugly things built by the ugly truth.

Romano looked nervous '' What's wrong, mi fratello?'' Italy asked , " Nothing'' Romano replied. The meeting went the same as usual, but instead of staring into space, he found himself staring into cloud - blue eyes that reflected his own greif and sorrow. America was a cutter too?

**Four stories? am I busy... how do you like it? if any fans are reading this then thank you for being loyal and reading. once again I need one review to male sure that this is a story worth contonuing.**

**Until next time, **

** katiedid**


	2. Chapter 2

America's P.O.V

'fucking eyebrows.. dumping me for that 'peverted frog' he so 'Hates'. Damn them both. Fuck England, that's what France does. Fucking England literally. that's funny lol.

I gave him a diamond ring literally. I don't know what to do anymore. England was the only one to show me that i'm not worthless and he just tears my heartout. like that.

''Hey fatass, what do you think of global warming?'' a voice mocked. '' Yea, retard, Another robot hmm?'' the voices just kept taunting him, daring him to cut himself. I just got up and went to the bathroom.

I want to be known as America the beautiful, not America the fatass retard who loved scarfing down greasy hamburgers. I just want to be everyone's hero, not their punching bag.' America thought as he was endlessly cutting himself until he started feeling dizzy. He heard Canada yell '' America are you okay?''

Canada's pov  
>I saw America run into the hallway, he's probably in the bathroom. I went into the bathroom, but never expected I saw.. It was horrifying to see Alfred a curled up ball in his own blood. America used to be beautiful and full of life, now he is an empty shell that's cracked beyond repair.<p>

'' Hey Matthew... Please, my life sucks, please just let me die'' America rasped. ''No. no,I won't let you leave me.'' I said. '' It's okay, mattie, just remember that I will always love you .'' He started to pull out his phone and type something in something, It said 'My Chemical Romance- Cancer'

_Turn away, if you could get me a glass of water cuz my lips are chapped and faded _

_Call my aunt Marie, help her get all my things ready and bury me, know all my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers_

_still I will not kiss you because the hardest thing about this is leaving you_

_now turn away cuz i'm just awful to see cuz all my hair's abandoned all my body_

_oh my agony, know that i will never marry _

_baby, i'm just soggy from the kemo, and counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living, and I just hope you know that if you say, goodbye today, i'd ask you to be true_

_cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you, the hardest part of this is leaving you_

'' I love you Mattie, Take care of my country when i'm gone'' America whispered to me.

'' NON" i screamed at the top of my lungs. I just quietly repeated that word over and over until France and England found us.


	3. Chapter 3

''America! No!'' England screeched, the G8 went to see what the commotion was. Another suprise awaited them as the saw France, England and Cantia-no Canada mourn over their lost family member, the loss of a world super power.

" Hey, England-san, there is a note taped to the knife.'' Japan silently observed. Everyone gave Japan a quizzical look until he picked up the wooden handled pocket knife and showed them. Japan read the first line and just said '' this is not for me.'' and quickly ushered everyone out and handed the note to england. The note said

''hey, ya found my note! anyways, I have recently thought this over, but I just want Matthew to have my country, no one else, And make sure Russia stays away from Alaska, I don't want that catastrophe to happen.

England, I think that you think that this is your fault, it's not, it's the epiphany I had two years ago, the realization that Mattie needs attention and I don't need to live anymore. you guys are all right, i'm stupid, fat and worthless, but i'm sure that mattie has the intelligence to rule my country and his.

Just know that I love you all so much but I can't live on like this. England, you made me the happiest i've ever been and i hope your happy with france. There is a Mix tape cd in my house that's for all of you. see ya! '''

England started crying again, France comforting him and matthew a silent ball of depression and fear.

'' God damn this stupid immortality shit. Fuck! that's the 75th time, I thought I would finally die'' America ubruptly cursed.

"America!'' the family said in unison. '' Wait you tried to kill yourself before?'' France asked. '' Yes, 74 times'' America angrily said. '' Why?'' England asked, " it explains in the letter, genius, god i thought i was the retard'' America huffed. then he saw everyone's sad faces '' I'm sorry guys, I should know I can't die without my country first'' America guiltily looked down and headed for the meeting room.

The G8 gasped ad a bloody America walked in. The other countries looked confused. '' Well? Are you going to finish this meeting or what? I thought I was the stupid one. his blue Eyes wondered until they met Romano's olive green ones.


End file.
